<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Together (And Proving We Can Make It Work) by MarMar_Is_Groovy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462463">Coming Together (And Proving We Can Make It Work)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar_Is_Groovy/pseuds/MarMar_Is_Groovy'>MarMar_Is_Groovy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Drama, I hate tagging, More tags to be added, Protective Peppy, Protective Poppy, Self-harm history mentioned, Uh shit, alcohol mention, but yes because I’m lazy, insecure Barb, no not because I’m lazy I’m offended you’d think such a thing, smoking mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar_Is_Groovy/pseuds/MarMar_Is_Groovy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Poppy and Queen Barb announce to their fathers that they’re dating! Whilst one of is thrilled about the news, the other...not so much.</p><p>Poppy and Barb are determined to prove that even though they’re two very different people, two very different QUEENS, that they can make a relationship work between them whilst providing for their kingdoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Dinner (The announcement)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy was bouncing in her seat.</p><p>She had invited Barb, her girlfriend, who was secret until tonight, over to have dinner! To...announce they were girlfriends to their fathers! <br/>Well...mainly Peppy.</p><p>The two queens had been seeing each other in secret for almost a whole year, and were very confident it was time they told their fathers, and if things went well, their kingdoms.</p><p>Poppy was certain her father, King Peppy, would be overjoyed that she had found a new girlfriend, and even better, another queen! How fantastic it’d be for all genres of trolls that two different queens were coming together romantically. It was sure to inspire more trolls of all music to get together and begin their own romances.</p><p>Peppy smiled at his daughter, drumming on the table.</p><p>“You seem excited! Should I be scared? You and Barb have been seeing each other a lot lately...I hope you two aren’t planning something too spectacular.”</p><p>Poppy wiggled in excitement.</p><p>The only thing she and Barb would need to plan was a wedding, she thought.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing THAT great.”</p><p>He smirked.<br/>“Nothing THAT great, but great enough we had to have a dinner for.”</p><p>The queen giggled.</p><p>“Let me put it this way...it’s not a big massive deal, but it’s important to the both of us.”</p><p>🖤</p><p>Poppy jumped out of her seat into Barb’s arms the second she walked around the corner.</p><p>It took a lot not to kiss her and spoil the surprise.</p><p>“Barb!! I’m so happy you made it!”</p><p>The rock queen beamed and held the pop trolls soft, pink hands, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.</p><p>“Well, why not? Wasn’t doing much anyway.”</p><p>Poppy lead both their majesties to their seats at the table, making an effort to push Barb in.</p><p>“King Thrash! You’re looking well! Thank you for coming.”</p><p>He smiled, waving at her highness.<br/>“Hello, love. Thanks for havin’ me.”</p><p>Queen Poppy sat back in her own chair, way too excited to even think about eating. She wanted to tell her dad so bad. She so horribly wanted to talk about how great it would be for troll kind, for two queens of different genres to fall in love and connect music and trolls like never before! How music and trolls would change forever.</p><p>“So, what’s for dinner, cake pop? You cook tonight?”</p><p>Poppy opened three trays sitting on the table, steam and flavour exploding out of them.</p><p>“I sure did! With a little help from dad of course.”</p><p>Peppy beamed proudly. He loved to cook with his daughter.</p><p>“Tonight, for dinner, we’ve prepared a few options, so please help yourself to whatever you like. We have a fresh garden salad, some pasta, and some garlic butter salmon. Sorry if it’s not cooked perfectly, us pop trolls are vegetarian. Dad and I also made a ton of desserts, a hot chocolate pudding, some confetti cupcakes and of course, some ice cream.”</p><p>Thrash laughed and pat his stomach.</p><p>“She’s a keeper, Barbara! Look at that!”</p><p>Barb and Poppy exchanged shocked looks, hoping Thrash hadn’t accidentally given away their surprise, but it didn’t seem like King Peppy took any special notice of his comment.</p><p>“Thanks for all of this, Poppy. You didn’t have to go to the trouble. We would’ve eaten salad. Maybe complained a little, but still eaten it.”</p><p>She giggled and nudged the Queen next to her.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Anything for you, Barb. Besides, it’s already cooked sitting there waiting for you.”</p><p>The rock queen shrugged, sitting back into her chair.</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>🖤</p><p>Barb groaned as she dipped her head back.</p><p>“Dude! Poppy, you are THE best cook. I love your food.”</p><p>Poppy smirked, Barb feeling a blush crawl across her face.</p><p>Not the only thing you love.</p><p>“I’m so happy you think so. I’ll have to make a pudding just for you, your majesty.”</p><p>Thrash chuckled happily.</p><p>“That was something special, love. Never had anything like it.”</p><p>Barb was in love with the sight in front of her. Poppy looked like she was overfilling with happiness, about to explode into rainbows and glitter and good days. She loved that about Poppy. She loved how beautiful her smile was.</p><p>“I am so glad you’ve enjoyed it. Trust me, I’ve been cooking all week trying to make everything perfect.”</p><p>Barb grabbed her hand, a pink hue on her face.</p><p>“You’re already perfect. Hell, you could’ve burnt the fish to charcoal and I still woulda loved it.”</p><p>Poppy beamed. She nodded to Barb, and she nodded back.</p><p>The pop queen cleared her throat and stood up, Barb following suit. </p><p>“So...Tonight, Barb and I wanted to host a dinner to share some really special news; news that’s really important to us.</p><p>As you know, all trolls of all music came together in harmony and friendship over a year ago now. We see it everyday, in every genre, different trolls mingling and creating  music and love for themselves. Friendships that seem odd and impossible are possible. Country and jazz, techno and classical, funk and punk, and-“</p><p>The two queens held hands.</p><p>“Pop and Rock. Both Barb and I, as queens who love our people and music, we’re so overjoyed that our kingdoms can mix peacefully, and create new music together. We both share the same dream that all trolls will come and stay united. Dad, your majesty, Barb and I want to be part of that new music. We’re in love.”</p><p>Thrash cheered loudly, Barb giggling at her old man. She loved him so dearly.</p><p>Peppy...had a different reaction.</p><p>First, his bushy brows flung up, surprised. Queen Barb of the Rock trolls was Poppy’s secret girlfriend this ENTIRE time?! </p><p>Second, he eyed them off, their hands held tightly. He stared at the way the two looked at each other; love and fondness pouring out of every tiny pore. </p><p>It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy, he was! His daughter had found a troll to make her happy, to make her feel safe and appreciated. And it wasn’t that he was upset that her girlfriend wasn’t a pop troll, though perhaps it’d be easier, because he too was overjoyed that all trolls were enjoying all sounds but...a rock troll? It had to be a rock troll?! They were...rough and...mean. The complete opposite to his daughter, who was soft and kind. Barb, in his eyes, was like a giant, sharp needle and his precious daughter a balloon. He didn’t trust that she wouldn’t hurt her, even if it was accidental. Those rock shows got rowdy, and Volcano Rock City wasn’t the safest place in all of the world. Maybe the least. <br/>The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to get hurt. Worse off, she was queen! If Barb hurt her, pop village would lose their queen and...oh hair. If they were to marry...Barb would be rightful heir to both Rock and POP! </p><p>Poppy wasn’t feeling super happy seeing her father in deep contemplation.</p><p>“...Dad? Isn’t that great?!”</p><p>He blinked and laughed nervously.<br/>“Y-Yes! Goodness, Poppy! I’m so happy for the two of you! You’ve been sneaking to Volcano Rock City this whole time?!”</p><p>Barb could tell he wasn’t happy about the news. She expected as such; not many people seemed to like her. At least it wasn’t a meltdown like she was expecting.<br/>Still...deep down, she felt a little crushed.</p><p>“I can assure you, your majesty, Volcano Rock City isn’t as dangerous as you think. It’s actually pretty safe if you stick to the path that leads to the castle. You guys have more predators here than where we are.”</p><p>The pop queen nodded in agreement.</p><p>“It’s true. I’ve been at least 5 dozen times by now, hey Barb? The real dangers are the flowers along the border of pop village, which, I will get to Branch about. But that’s not important right now. It does seem a little intimidating with all the lava, but it’s very nice over there! I really think that pop and rock will learn to mingle greatly, with both queens being in a relationship.”</p><p>Peppy looked at Thrash, who didn’t really seem to be with it at the moment. He was just sitting and smiling tiredly, nodding along every now and again.</p><p>“I mean...you two have thought this out, yes? Sat down and gone over all the difficulties a relationship like things brings? I mean, the rock kingdom and pop village are quite far apart, how would you even rule together? What if people aren’t happy about it? What if you two break up and it causes a riot between genres again? It’s a big thing, royalty coming together in such a way.”</p><p>Poppy’s grip on Barb’s hand grew tighter.<br/>Did he really just say that? She couldn’t believe her father was suggesting such things! He was completely in the wrong, looking negatively.</p><p>“Well, sure, there are some obstacles, but every relationship does! You can’t help falling in love, Dad. Even if you could, I still choose Barb. And it’s not like we’ve jumped into the deep end here, we’ve been dating for at least 11 months now. We’re adults now, we’re queens. We know how to make decisions.”</p><p>“I’m just saying! It could be difficult! As Queen, you need to put your kingdom first, and be sure that this decision is the best one.”</p><p>Barb was starting to get the message. He didn’t trust Poppy would be safe around her. She understood that king Peppy was apprehensive about the whole thing, and as much as she hated to admit it, it got to her. She tugged on Poppy’s hand. She wanted to go. </p><p>“Poppy...”</p><p>“The best decision?! Are you serious right now? Where’s this coming from? You don’t think I’ve been making the best decisions for pop?”</p><p>“Poppy, let’s just bail. It’s fine.”</p><p>The pink queen pulled her hand back.</p><p>“No. It’s not. Why, dad? Why do you really care? Because she’s a rock troll? You’ve never had any problem with my past boyfriends, why when I bring a rock troll my romantic life is now an issue?!”</p><p>“You weren’t a Queen back then!”</p><p>“Oh, come off it! You wanted a pop troll? Why aren’t you happy with her? She’s been there for me unlike anyone has ever been. We’ve been together almost a whole year and I’m confident in her! I wouldn’t just marry her out of the blue if I didn’t think she was capable of ruling with me. Barb is a good decision. The best decision! Why are you even freaking out, we aren’t even getting married yet, anyway!”</p><p>Yet. Barb liked that. Peppy did not.</p><p>“By the sounds of things you sure want to. Just-“<br/>He sighed.<br/>“Look. I don’t want to fight with you, Poppy. I just want you to be careful. I want my little girl safe.”</p><p>Barb tugged her hand again.</p><p>“Poppy, let’s just leave it. Let everyone breathe.”</p><p>She frowned at her girlfriend. She could tell Barb was uncomfortable and hurt by the conversation.</p><p>“She wouldn’t hurt me, dad. I’m disappointed you’d think so close-mindedly. ”</p><p>The pop queen turned to her girlfriend and smiled warmly.</p><p>“Come to my pod? It’s late, I don’t want you making the trek all the way back, especially with your dad.”</p><p>Barb looked at king Peppy, who had an unreadable expression; she couldn’t tell if he was super pissed, disappointed...She turned back to Poppy and returned her smile.</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks, popsqueak.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going home (to cry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the trio got to Poppy’s pod, it was already waaay past Thrash’s bedtime.</p>
<p>“Here, Barb. He can have my bed.”</p>
<p>The elderly king rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I couldn’t do that to ya’ love.”</p>
<p>She smiled sweetly and wheeled him in.</p>
<p>“Psh. It’s fine. It’s sooo super comfy, you’re not gonna wanna give it up once you lay down. Barb and I’ll just take the couch. Which, to ease your mind is also so super comfy.”</p>
<p>Thrash chuckled.<br/>“If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>Both queens helped him up into the bed.</p>
<p>“Of course I am. You’re family now. Barb and me’ll just have to snuggle close. I’ll leave you two to do your usual ritual. Good night, your highness.”</p>
<p>He yawned and waved.<br/>“G’night, love.”</p>
<p>Poppy closed the door slowly, and Thrash smiled up at his daughter.</p>
<p>“Definitely a keeper, that one.”</p>
<p>Barb chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, bringing the blankets up.</p>
<p>“So you keep tellin’ me. But I don’t have any plans to let her go anytime soon, so you’re lucky. You comfy? You good?”</p>
<p>He nodded and closed his eyes. looking content. </p>
<p>Barb hugged him.<br/>“I love you, daddy. See you tomorrow, alright man?”</p>
<p>🖤</p>
<p>Barb walked out of Poppy’s room with a yawn and stretch, the pink troll smiling at her from the couch.</p>
<p>Barb joined her, and rested her tired head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, that was really cool of you. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The pop queen planted a soft kiss on Barb’s red Mohawk.</p>
<p>“No prob, bob. Shower and bed?”</p>
<p>She hummed in agreement. That sounded good.</p>
<p>🖤</p>
<p>The two shared a quick kiss as Barb stepped into the shower, closing the curtains.</p>
<p>“Barb, I am so sorry about my dad. I can’t believe he said all of that stuff! I know he hurt you.”</p>
<p>She shrugged.<br/>“It’s fine, cake pop. I’m used to it.”</p>
<p>Poppy dumped shampoo into her girlfriends hair.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not fine! You shouldn’t be treated that way. “</p>
<p>Barb held her arms.</p>
<p>“Well, I get where he’s coming from. I did turn trolls into rock zombies and stole the strings from you guys. Rock trolls are also violent by a fault. Passionate, is a better word. But I wouldn’t ever put you in a dangerous situation.”</p>
<p>“Of course you wouldn’t! I love and trust you with all my heart, Barb. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. I know you’d never hurt me. That’s silly, to think otherwise.”</p>
<p>Barb sobbed, Poppy’s hands falling from her hair.</p>
<p>The rock queen hadn’t meant to let that slip, and she covered her mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, Barb!”</p>
<p>Poppy spun her around and pulled her into her arms, Barb crying into her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Barb, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>She knew her fathers words had hurt her, but she didn’t realise that they’d hurt her so badly. She felt so awful.</p>
<p>The rock queen held onto Poppy tightly, sobs wracking her body.</p>
<p>“Barb, you know you’re always welcome here with me. You’re trusted and loved here by so many. Don’t listen to him.”</p>
<p>“H-He thinks I’m a f-fuckin’ freak.”</p>
<p>Poppy rubbed her soapy back. It was definitely the oddest place she’d ever consoled someone.</p>
<p>“Anyone who thinks you’re a freak Barb is so extremely wrong. You’re so beautiful and strong! You’re independent and resilient. You work hard for your kingdom and strive to create the perfect environment for your people. If my dad can’t see that you and I together isn’t the best idea of ever, he’s...he’s...he’s incredibly stupid is what. You’re the Queen I hope to be.”</p>
<p>Barb looked at her.</p>
<p>“Really? I’m a mess. Look at me, I’m having a breakdown in the shower.”</p>
<p>Poppy kissed her sweetly.</p>
<p>“No one said you couldn’t have feelings. It happens to the best of us. What, you think I don’t cry in the shower from time to time? You care so much for the rock kingdom. The entire troll kingdom! You work hard and you take into consideration of everyone’s feelings and preferences. I mean it, Barb, you really are a magnificent queen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this story, unlike my Valentines one, isn’t complete and honestly I don’t or wasn’t doing to finish it, but let me know if you’d like me to continue it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peppy’s Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peppy tries to reason with Poppy, but she’s not having it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peppy spent the next few days stressing.</p>
<p>He trusted his daughter and her decisions, but he knew her; she always seemed to jump right into something without a lot of thought first. And any relationship as Queen needed a lot of thought.</p>
<p>Trust my daughter to fall for the Queen that tried to take our music, he thought.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t understand why Poppy wasn’t willing to hear him out. </p>
<p>Well, maybe he did. He smiled small at the thought of his younger life, but then shook it off.</p>
<p>He needed someone to vent to, and he knew JUST the troll.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Branch wasn’t really up to much when the King approached him.</p>
<p>Well, that’s what he told him; He was just collecting things for his bunker.</p>
<p>“Branch!”<br/>He yelled happily, the poor troll jumping in fright and dropping his supplies.</p>
<p>“Am I glad to see you! You’re not busy are you? I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>The blue troll sighed and picked his things back up.</p>
<p>“Not at all.”<br/>He said slightly sarcastically, but like everyone else in Pop Village, it flew over his head.</p>
<p>“Perfect! It’s about Poppy.”</p>
<p>That got his attention.</p>
<p>“Poppy? Is she ok?”</p>
<p>The king put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“She’s fine. It’s...about...has she told you about um...her girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“I’m Poppy’s bff, she tells me everything.”</p>
<p>King Peppy looked around, then leaned close to Branch.</p>
<p>“Does anyone else know?”<br/>He asked gently.</p>
<p>Branch didn’t really get why Peppy was making such a big deal. Well, he did but, he didn’t completely un-trust Barb.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, probably half the village by now. She told the snack pack but those guys don’t really understand ‘secret’.”</p>
<p>Peppy didn’t like that. </p>
<p>“Why? What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>The old pop king wrung his hands<br/>nervously.<br/>“I’m just worried that she’s a bad influence on Poppy. I mean, you’ve seen the way they do things in the Rock kingdom! Tattoos, piercings, smoking, alcohol... I don’t want my daughter around those kinds of people, doing all those horrible and dangerous things. You can understand a fathers worry, can’t you, Branch?”</p>
<p>The blue troll shrugged.</p>
<p>“I-I mean...I guess so? They do do some wild things but...she loves her. We do some wild and dangerous things. It’s just their culture. I’ve been dubbed the most paranoid troll in pop village, your majesty, but even though Queen Barb tried to take over the world, she’s apologised and proved her sincerity to not only us, but the other genres by helping rebuild. I believe she has good intentions, just...a weird way of conveying them. Kinda like Poppy.”</p>
<p>The old king scratched his arm nervously.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t like her, or that I don’t trust her...I just...why not a pop troll? Someone...safer? Someone...not so sharp and scary?”</p>
<p>“You can’t chose who you fall in love with, your majesty. It’s just one of those mysterious things that happen. I...agree with Poppy. I think it’s great for Troll kind. Poppy is smart, King Peppy, I know whatever obstacles you’re afraid of them having, her and Queen Barb will figure out how to overcome them. Things will work out.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After a few more days of mulling it over, Peppy knew he had to talk to his daughter. </p>
<p>It was unusual, he hadn’t seen her in two days. He usually saw her everyday, at least a couple of times. It was like she was avoiding him.</p>
<p>He knew that he’d hurt her feelings with his, what he considered, reasonable worry. </p>
<p>He knocked on the door of her pod, and waited.</p>
<p>After no answer, and waiting several minutes, he invited himself in.</p>
<p>“Poppy? Sweetheart, are you home?”</p>
<p>He heard scissors, an angry grunt, then what sounded like a thump on the table.</p>
<p>She walked out of her bedroom, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“...Hello.”</p>
<p>She was angry. </p>
<p>“Hello, muffin. How are-“</p>
<p>“What are you here for?”</p>
<p>Oh. Really angry.</p>
<p>“I just came to see my favourite daughter and my beloved Queen. I haven’t seen her in a few days. She looks a lot like you, except with a smile.”</p>
<p>Poppy sighed. She didn’t want to hear anything except an apology.<br/>He’d upset both herself and Barb, Barb a lot more. But, it wasn’t Poppy to stay mad, especially at her father. Maybe that’s why he’d come.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen her. Maybe I can take a message.”</p>
<p>Peppy rolled his eyes with a fond smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. Smile for me! My precious daughter.”</p>
<p>The queen smiled small, not really feeling it. She still had no idea what her dad even wanted.</p>
<p>“There she is! Poppy! I came to talk with you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was kind of in the middle of something. You know like...Queen business. Can it wait?”</p>
<p>Peppy looked behind her, and saw several pieces of colourful cardboard and felt on her desk and floor.</p>
<p>“Scrapbooking?”</p>
<p>“Letters. To the other genre leaders. Important letters. I’ve only gotten one and a half out of four done and they take a while to make.”</p>
<p>Peppy nodded. He got she was mad at him about the dinner.</p>
<p>“Look...I came to apologise for the dinner. I shouldn’t have said that with her there.”</p>
<p>“You made her cry, dad! You know that she hasn’t had any friends her whole life? No sleepovers, no birthday parties, no one to share hugs!? She hasn’t had the kindness I’ve been giving her until now, and now she feels uncomfortable and unsure about even coming here anymore! This was suppose to be a safe place for her to come anytime she needed and you took that away. If she ever needed comfort or love, she doesn’t want to come here in case she runs into you.”</p>
<p>Oh. He hadn’t realised. </p>
<p>“Poppy...it wasn’t my intention to scare her off. I get that you’re in love but...think realistically! Rock and Pop are too different for this to ever work. And if I have to be the bad guy and tell you because no one else will, then so be it! I don’t care that you two are dating. I’m happy! I like seeing you with someone who brings the joy out of you, but it’s not going to work, two of you joining to rule two kingdoms at once.”</p>
<p>The Queen didn’t want to hear it.</p>
<p>“No! Get out. You’re not coming to me, into my house to tell me that my relationship is wrong and won’t work! What happened to think positive? We will figure out a way, love always does! I’m finishing my letters, then I’m going off to see if she’s alright. I don’t want to see you until I get a REAL apology. One day she and I are going to get married, and live together, and be happy and maybe then you’ll see how silly you were just because you have some weird thing about rock trolls. Why can’t you see that she’s amazing and wonderful?! Look at the way she runs her kingdom for cupcake sake! She’s the definition of Queen. She’s worked her toosh off to prove herself, pushed herself to the point of...just...”</p>
<p>She knew that if she continued that they’d only go in circles before one of them said something they’d truly regret. Even though she was mad, it was time to be a queen.</p>
<p>“Please leave. I’m very busy and I don’t want to continue fighting with you.”</p>
<p>Peppy sighed. He’d get through to her. But not today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poppy visits Barb...And hatches a fool proof plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the dinner failure, Poppy goes to check and see if Barb is ok, and comes up with a brilliant idea in the process</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thrash met Poppy at the door.</p>
<p>She skipped up to him happily, her usual beam present on her face.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, King Thrash! You look a little gloomy, is everything ok?”</p>
<p>The old king smiled sweetly at his to-be-daughter-in-law, taking her hand in one of his.</p>
<p>“Hey, love. Poor Barbara is a little upset over dinner, still. She says she’s fine, she’s not bothered but I know better. Little Barbara, she bottles it all up. I heard her once, she says she feels guilty when she cries to me, ‘cuz of the state I’m in. Doesn’t want to waste my moments of clarity with her problems.”</p>
<p>Poppy’s heart broke at that. She’d noticed Barb puts a brave face on for her dad.</p>
<p>“It makes me a little sad, she doesn’t come to me for help. But, you make sure she talks to you, would you? She trusts you.”</p>
<p>The pop queen nodded.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, your majesty. But thank you for having me over. Honestly, I needed a break from pop village. My dad is giving me some strife. It always cheers me up, coming to visit yourself and Barb.”</p>
<p>Thrash beamed and chuckled. He was very fond of the pop troll. His Barbara chose well.</p>
<p>“Oh, we love havin’ ya. Just think, when you two tie the knot, how much joy you’ll bring to the rock kingdom, they love you!”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I’m very flattered. Pop village absolutely loves to have all different genres over, we love sharing our culture and learning about different ones! It’s just so fun to share music. It’s emotion, it’s feeling...it’s so intimate and beautiful. And it was all thanks to Barb.”</p>
<p>Thrash chuckled proudly.</p>
<p>“That’s my Barbara. Come on in, Poppy. Barbara’s gonna be happy to see ya.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Thrash lead the way through the volcanic fortress, rolling passed Barb’s bedroom. Odd. Barb only ever seemed to be in her bedroom. It was rare to see her somewhere else.</p>
<p>“Is she not home?”</p>
<p>Thrash stopped at his own door, knocking gently.</p>
<p>“Oh, she slept with me last night. She often does when she’s upset. She expects me to believe she’s fine then she comes holding her dignity in her hands, wanting to snuggle up with her old man. Usually it’s when Queen business gets a little much but there’s always exceptions.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t a reply.</p>
<p>The old king opened the door slowly.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart? You awake? Your missus is here...”</p>
<p>Barb blinked slowly and rolled over. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Queen Poppy. She’s here.”</p>
<p>Barb’s eyes widened. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran up to the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, cakepop! I’m so sorry, I totally overslept.”</p>
<p>Poppy smiled sweetly. Barb looked so cute just woken up; her eyes tired and her Mohawk somehow even crazier than usual.</p>
<p>“That’s alright. Do you need a minute?”</p>
<p>Barb looked down at her pyjamas and blushed. </p>
<p>“Uh...yeah. Thanks.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Barb walked out, and Poppy met her with a warm hug, and a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>The rock queen half-giggled and smiled small.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Poppy held her girlfriend in her arms. Barb looked tired. She looked sad. Her eyes were red, and even though she’d tried to wash it away, there was still mascara stained on her face.</p>
<p>“Are you ok? I mean...clearly not. I came to see if you were alright.”</p>
<p>Barb shrugged and looked away, her eyes glassy.</p>
<p>“...I’ll live, I guess.”</p>
<p>Poppy pulled her in for another hug.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go somewhere quiet and we’ll have a chat. It always makes me feel better to talk about the things that are bothering me.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Barb took Poppy outside, around the back of the fortress, where a garden filled with dark flowers were growing. </p>
<p>There was an old rusty bench, and Poppy supposed no one had been here in a while.</p>
<p>Barb sat, Poppy sitting next to her.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming, Poppy. That really means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>Poppy grabbed her hand and leaned her head on the rock queen’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Of course. You weren’t the only one my dad upset. Honestly, I needed to see you anyway.”</p>
<p>The two sat in silence for a bit, before Barb sighed.</p>
<p>“I just...what if he’s right?”</p>
<p>The pop troll looked up at her, a surprised and almost hurt look on her face.</p>
<p>“I love you more than anything but- a-and the last thing I want is for us to go our seperate ways but...Poppy, I’m scared to loose you. I’m scared that this won’t work.”</p>
<p>Poppy hugged her girlfriend close, Barb squeezing her back.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be scared, sweet girl. That’s not going to happen! I bet you, if we could switch kingdoms for a day, we’d show ‘em all, we’d prove that we could handle each other, and prove just how fantastic our rein together would be. Can’t you imagine? Everyday, waking up and going to bed with the most handsome troll of all, all our days filled with singing, and hugging and kisses?”</p>
<p>Barb blushed and chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That would be pretty great.”</p>
<p>Poppy gasped loudly, pulling Barb from her own love struck day dream.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOSH BARB! THAT’S IT!”</p>
<p>“What?! What’s it?”</p>
<p>Poppy jumped up and grabbed her partner by the shoulders, shaking her excitedly.</p>
<p>“We switch kingdoms for a day! It’s genius!”</p>
<p>Barb stood with her, and grabbed her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa whoa, Pinkie, I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself there. I don’t think that’s too great of an idea.”</p>
<p>“Well why not? If you take care of my kingdom and I take care of yours, that’d prove just how well we’d work TOGETHER! For each other!”</p>
<p> Barb sat her excited girlfriend down, resting her hands on her knees.</p>
<p>“Poppy...no offence or anything...but I don’t...I don’t exactly feel too comfortable with that. I mean, firstly, I have a particular way I like things done. Sure, if someday we get married or whatever, yeah, we’ll make decisions together and that but, we’re not up to that yet. Also, Rock Trolls aren’t ANYTHING like Pop trolls. They’re...rough. I won’t forgive myself if something happened to you. Also also, it’s not just my kingdom I watch; I have my dad, too. Days are getting worse for him. His clarity is super rare. He’s like a trolling again, you’ve gotta constantly watch him.”</p>
<p>Poppy sat tall and confidently.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I can’t do if I put my mind to it! Just admit that you don’t want to be hugged whilst you rule my kingdom.”</p>
<p>Barb blushed, and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Fine! Yes! Damn you, knowing me so well.”<br/>She grumbled.</p>
<p>“I have no doubt you’ll do great but...I’m not exactly everyone’s favourite troll. There are still a lot of people that don’t trust me. And...I’m scared about that. I don’t want to screw up and ruin this for the both of us, Poppy. Also...physical-ness isn’t a favourite of mine. You know...on account of my-“</p>
<p>She gestured to her ear.</p>
<p>“Accident.”</p>
<p>Poppy kissed the queen of rock on her cheek, and smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>“You won’t screw up. I know you won’t. And you’ll be fine! They love you in pop village. But we won’t stress too much about it all now. We’ll talk more about it later. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting a little hungry.”</p>
<p>Barb chuckled.</p>
<p>“Ok. Sounds like a plan. I’m sure Riff’ll be started with dinner by now, anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>